My Favorite Accident
by mvbin13
Summary: This is My first story, please read it and review on improvment methods for me. This is one of few Brittany/Jeanette storys. One Shot. Rated M For detailed Sexual Content.


**A/N(Sorry its so long, it describes my position on this story): Hey. This is my First One-shot/ First Story! I chose to write this story because normally you'll see stories like: Alvin/Simon. This one is Brittany/Jeanette. I personally have seen 0 stories like this. So this will be a first. This actually took me a while to get the nerve up to write as I'm a guy and this kind of story is... well out of my comfort zone a little as a man. But I wanted to write this story for a while. Please forgive the OC'S, I gotta make this work somehow because this is slightly different than an Alvin/Simon. So bare with me on that. Well enough of my droning, read the story now. Please stop reading these sentances as your wasting time that you could be using to read the actual story. Seriously stop reading this Authors Note. OMG Really? Stop it. **

* * *

**Dedicated to my friends AndAllThatGoodStuff and Mpkio2.**

**Love u guys for your support! And also a dedication to SimonSeville19 (also a friend) for all that work on your 'Lives' Tril! Nice work! Love reading it man!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, READERS DESCRESION IS ADVISED! I AM NOT ACCOUNTABLE IF YOU READ THIS STORY IN ANY WAY.**

"Why is there nothing to do all the time?" the pink-clad chipette said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you get dressed and go do something Britt?" Jeanette said, tired of Brittany's constant whining and complaining of bordom. Jeanette then stood up with her book and walked to the door, when Brittany responded.

"You're right Jeanette. Maybe I'll go _do_ something." Brittany said as she started to strip herself of her clothes. Jeanette turned around and her heart started to race as she stood there, watching her sister undress. Jeanette had never had these intense feelings towards her sister. She knew everything she had, she also had, but it was such a turn on to see another girl taking her clothes off. She was feeling a type of pleasure towards her sister. After a while she left with the incredible sensation that she needed some physical attention. Brittany was in her room to get dressed. After she finished she fell back onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly, leaving one physically lustful chipette to pleasure herself elsewhere.

* * *

Brittany awoke shortly afterwards, slightly dazed and still pondering her thoughts. It was almost driving her insane that she couldn't find what she needed.

As she left her room and walked down the hallway and descended the stairs. As she was about to turn the corner into the kitchen, she collided with Jeanette. As she did, their lips touched for only a second, but it was enough time to make Brittany realize what she needed all along. She needed physical pleasure, and not from anyone, but her own sister.

Immidiatly after the kiss the were left standing in the house alone and the silence of it made it worse.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a single word, Jeanette moved closer to her and she connected her lips with Brittany's again, only this time on purpose. Brittany was shocked at this but also, filled with a new sense of joy.

She felt so aroused at the moment. When Jeanette pulled away, Brittany realized that Jeanette had the same feelings for her. Brittany knew she should take advantage of this but first she wanted to find out more about what was was happening.

"Wow Jeanette, that was... amazing." Brittany finally in the spur of the moment.

Suddenly, Jeanette pit her finger to Brittany's lips to stop her from talking anymore.

"When will you learn to enjoy the moment?" Jeanette said in a sexy tone.

Soon after, Brittany caught on and grabbed Jeannete and embraced her in a heated kiss. As this was happening, they started to walk up the stairs and into Brittany's bedroom.

When they got into the room, Jeanette pulled away and turned towards the door and closed it, locking it. She turned back to a thrilling site as Brittany took her time taking off her pants to reveal her pink underwear.

Brittany looked up at Jeanette with a sexy smile streched across her face. Jeanette sat on Brittany's lap as she pulled her shirt down to reveal her giant breast concealed tightly within her obviously purposmentally small bra.

As Jeanette unclapsed Brittany's bra, Brittany started to gently suck on Jeanette's neck, getting a moan of approval from Jeanette. Then as her bra became unclapsed, Brittany's full, perky breasts were revealed and Jeanette started to suck on them softly at first make Brittany moan lightly.

Then Jeanette started to suck slightly rougher, recieving more moans from her sister. At the same time Jeanette was starting to rub Britanny's most sensative area through her underwear. Brittany began to moan incredibly loud.

Just then though, they heard the front door open. Jeanette sighed and whispered to Brittany.  
"Looks like we'll need to continue our games later." Brittany smiled and they kissed passionately while Brittany dressed. Then Jeanette walked out of the room, a smile fully across her face. _This is defiantely, my favorite accident._

* * *

**Well? How's that for a first story and a first one-shot? Sorry its so short, but its a first story and you never want to over do the first of anything.**


End file.
